Flexible tubing made of plastic or rubber is widely used in the medical, pharmaceutical, biopharmaceutical, food and beverage, and other laboratory environments. In many instances during the conveying of fluids through the flexible tubing, it is desirable to close and stop the flow of the fluid through the tube. Conduit clamps in the prior art contained undesirable features. Conduit clamps in the prior art have outer body features with sharp edges, these have the potential for snags, scratches or punctures. This may cause plastic bio-bags to be damaged. The sharp corners can cut or damage the bags in transit. Many clamps of the prior art require that the clamp be installed onto the tube only at the ends which required the clamp being threaded from the-end of the tube to its desired location. This procedure can only occur before the tube is assembled to the solution container and not when the tube is completely assembled in place. Further, when the prior art clamp fails to operate properly or is damaged during use the tubing must be removed from the fittings to replace clamp. Other undesirable features include difficulty to lock the clamp into the closed position and difficulty to pry the clamp open again. The prior art clamp also contains ratchet type closures that have a tendency for untimely or unwanted release. It is therefore desirable to provide a conduit clamp that can be installed onto a flexible tube at anytime and easily opened and closed with only a push button finger pressure without unwanted openings.